Certain standards for wireless communication that were developed by separate standardization bodies use overlapping frequency bands. For example, both the 802.11 specifications for Wireless LAN Medium Access Control (MAC) and Physical layer (PHY), developed by the Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) and the Bluetooth® core specifications v1.1 published by the Bluetooth® special interest group (SIG) operate in the 2.4 gigaHertz (GHz) frequency band.
Wireless communication compatible with one of these standards may interfere with collocated wireless communication compatible with another of these standards.
It will be appreciated that for simplicity and clarity of illustration, elements shown in the figures have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements may be exaggerated relative to other elements for clarity.